Avatar: The Shadow Bender Invasion
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: Three years after the End of the 100 year war. The Nations are at peace, and the New Republic Lands are flourishing. But from a foreign land a new foe arrives. Can Team Avatar and friends defeat the Enigmatic Shadow Benders. Kataang. Maiko. And Sukka.
1. Prologue

The New Hero of Chaos here to tell you that I have returned. With a new fan-fiction. This time of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Variety. This story is the Prologue of my new story "Avatar: The Shadow Bender Rebellion. Which introduces benders from beyond the four Nations. And shows Aang a taste of the Chaotic Elements. Which are the opposite spectrum of the Four Basic Elements of Balance. This story takes place about 3 years after the Defeat of the Phoenix King. Team Avatar will meet new friends. Foes, and a brand new Adventure as they face the new Enemy. The Shadow Benders.

Avatar: The Last Airbender

The Shadow Bender Invasion

Prologue

The King Veiled in Darkness

A man slowly walked through a darkened hallway. He wore black armor, covering his forearms, shoulders, chest, and waist, as well as a pair of grieves around his shins. It was an armor unlike any other nations. Also at his waist was a sword. It was different, it was straight bladed like a Jian, but longer, and the blade was wider, the hilt design was different. Instead of ending in a short guard, they flared out like a cross. The man also looked unlike any man of the four nations. His hair was long, and golden in color, his eyes where narrow, hawk-like, and cold. Grey in color, matching the darkness in which he walked in. As he reached the end of the hall way he was greeted by two men in lesser versions of his own armor. They gave him a quick nod before they opened the door.

"You wished to see me my lord?" the man asked as he got down onto one knee before a man who was sitting upon a high throne. He was indiscernible, his entire body covered in shadow, but an outline of him noticeable.

"Ahh, General Malthus. I am glad you made it. Have you read over my plans?" the King asked the man, named Malthus.

"Yes my lord. I believe it is a good plan, but for it to work I will need more troops." he said as he had yet to raise from his knee.

The king hidden in seemed to stir a bit "More? Is the number's I offer you not sufficient?" he asked Malthus.

"No, I believe that I will need at least 150,000 soldiers for this to be successful" Malthus said as he stood up.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, before a soft chuckle escaped the King "Very well. You have served me diligently and honorably for nearly ten years now Malthus. I shall grant your request for the additional troops. But it will take about two more weeks before the army will be prepared." the king said cooly to his general

Malthus smiled before he bowed before his King "Thank you your Majesty. I will not fail you. The four nations foolishly believe themselves alone in this world. Oh the shock when they meet us" he said as he began to back way as to leave, before completely turning his back to the king

"Oh, Malthus." the king said as his general left, causing Malthus to stop "Tell your wife I wish her well with her newest pregnancy. Hoping for a daughter this time?" he asked casually

"I will your Majesty, thank you, and yes. I have my son, now my wife wishes for a Daughter" he said as he continued walking away.

After leaving the palace he looked up at the midday sky and sighed. He knew that this mission could mean death, but as long as he could bring honor to his nation. As he walked he saw the many Citizens of the Kingdom of Shadows. His home. One of the four Kingdoms of his Land. He then looked back at the castle for a brief moment before he walked off to get to his manor

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the southern Water tribe. Aang was sitting upon an ice block. Looking out upon the horizon he took a deep breath as Katara walked up to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smiling softly as she kissed his cheek. He nuzzled her back as he looked at the horizon.

"Katara. I'm getting a strange feeling. As if something bad is about to happen again" He said as he sighed.

"Aang. I'm sure no matter what it is, as long as we all work together, we can overcome it." she said as she smiled at her boyfriend. Who nodded as he smiled at her.

Meanwhile in the Earth Kingdom Toph was sitting alone in her Academy as she shuttered suddenly. She then looked up, her blind, pale green eyes closing as she felt the earth

"Something big, and dangerous is coming...And I don't think we are ready" she said with a sigh as she looked around.

In Yu Dao, a Fire Nation Colony which was been converted into a Sovereign nation called The Republic Lands. Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee where all standing outside as they felt a strange chill in the air. Almost shivering at the same time as Sokka looked about

"I didn't know it was winter, what an odd chill. Is Momo on my back?" he said as he looked around to see if he furry friend was near by.

"No dear, I think all three of us felt that" Suki said as she put her hand on top of Sokka's.

Ty Lee nodded as she also felt kinda odd "That was spooky. I have a feeling that we may be in for another change."

Both Sokka and Suki nodded as they looked up to the sky.

Meanwhile Zuko was standing out on his balcony as he looked out at the horizon. His eyes where narrowed as he was unsure about this feeling which had been plaguing him for days now. It had kept him from properly sleeping. It was worse then during the Yu Dao nightmares he suffered two years prior. At that moment Mai walked up next to him and took hold of his arm.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up this morning." she said as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Sorry. I felt I needed to get up early" he said as he looked at her, feigning a smile

"You have also done it every morning for the past three days." she said as she looked into his eyes "Zuko? Is something wrong?" she asked as she was truly concerned for him.

"I...I don't know. But for the past few days I have been having odd nightmares, an odd feeling. I have been scared. And I cant stay asleep." he said as he looked at her. Turning his head away from her as he felt oddly ashamed at his weakness. "I, I feel weak Mai. And its driving me mad" he said as he sighed.

She smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss "Zuko" she said after she broke the kiss "You need to stop hiding your nightmares from me. And besides. I have something I need to tell you" she said as she placed his hand upon her stomach.

For a moment Zuko seemed confused, but then his eyes lit up "Are you saying?" he asked as a smile crept upon his face.

Mai nodded and smiled "Your heir is growing inside of me, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" she said with a soft smile.

Zuko then pulled her into a deep kiss "Mai...I love you, and I feel...so happy. I'm going to be a father." he said softly as there foreheads remained placed together as they held each other close upon the balcony.

Little did these two know of the shadows looming on the horizon. As a new day of war was coming to the Four Nations, but not a war of Harmony out of Balance, but of Chaos disrupting Harmony.


	2. The Fall of the Fire Nation

The New Hero of Chaos here. I am here with the official first chapter of my new story. In this chapter we will see the fall of a nation and the loss of a white lotus. Also I will say this now, My avatar will be violent and actiony. There will be a lot of physical contact and injuries. And blood, and sex, at times. Not a lot but there will be. Now Onto the first chapter

Avatar:The Last Airbender

The Shadow Bender Invasion

Chapter 1

Fall of the Fire Nation

As smoke billowed into the air another volley of catapults rained down upon the ships which had landed upon the shores of the fire nations. As they have for the past two days as the Fire Nation had been invaded by these odd warriors, who could manipulate Shadow itself as a weapon. And with in two days of arrival has pushed back the Fire Nation military from the Gates of Azulon all the way to the shores of the capital Island.

"Hold strong men. We can win this" A soldier said as he sent a fireball at a enemy who blocked it with a shadow before firing a shadow at the soldier in response. The blast exploding with violent force and sending the soldier flying back hard.

Several more of the shadow benders marched forward as they clashed with soldiers. Swords and bending everywhere as the two sides battled. Meanwhile upon his ship. General Malthus was watching the battle. Behind him several of his soldiers where getting ready his mount. A black furred Saber tooth Moose Lion, which he named Daius.

"General. Daius is ready" a soldier said as the General smiled

"Good work soldier" he said as he walked over and climbed upon his massive mount and smiled. Drawing his sword and his mount going to the front of the ships

"Men. Today is the first day we step into the fray. And today is the day we show the Four Nations that they are not alone, and by no means are gods. Today they learn that there betters have come, and soon. All will be united under the banner of the Kingdom of Shadow!" he shouted to his men as he raised his blade.

His soldiers all cheered as they raised there fists and blades as they charged towards the battle. Soon completely overwhelming the Fire Nation Soldiers

Zuko was pacing franticly around in the throne room as he was getting irritated. He sent Chit Zang to find Mai almost thirty minutes ago. And he still wasn't there with her. But a few moments later, she entered the room and walked up to Zuko

"We need to leave Zuko. I know you don't want to retreat but this is beyond a battle. If they catch you they will kill you" she said as she looked at her husband

"Mai. I cant. The Fire Nation needs there fire lord. What would they think if I abandoned them?" he said as he looked at her

"I think they need you more alive then as a martyr. If you don't retreat now then I will make you. Stop being stupid" she said as she glared at him

Zuko leaned down and kissed her before he then did something almost uncharacteristic of him. He chopped Mai in the back of her neck. She collapsed in his arms as he ordered his men to take her away. He then changed into a more combat useful outfit and grabbed his dao. He sighed as he knew that he would need to fight soon.

Malthus grinned as his men had pushed there way right into the Royal city. Most of the Fire Nation soldiers had holed themselves up in a barricade. He smiled as his men stormed it, he knew that this battle was only a matter of time. And that his victory was imminent.

But as he looked at the side he saw someone jump down and blast a fireball at him. It caught him off guard as he hit the ground hard. As Malthus rolled and looked up. He was faced off by Fire Nation elite and Fire Bending Genius. Recently reappointed general Jeong Jeong.

"Well. This is interesting" he smiled as he looked at him. He then got up and got into a unique stance. His left hand forward as his legs where spread out. His right arm back and his sword facing forward. Shadow building as he dashed at Jeong Jeong.

Who in response sent several fireballs at him with a fluid series of punches and kicks. But all where dodged except the final one, which he sliced in half with his sword. He then spun upon his heel and slammed his hand into Jeong Jeong's chest. Which forced him to back up before he swung his sword. Which slashed Jeong Jeong. But the old fire bender managed to come back with a flaming combo which forced the General to back off

Malthus smiled as he stabbed his blade into the ground and placed his hands together. Quickly shunting Jeong Jeong before he spin kicked him.. He then blasted a shadow orb directly into his face.

"Sorry old man" he said as he cracked his neck "You lose" he said as he grabbed his sword hilt.

But Jeong Jeong would not give up. He blasted a wave of fire forward at Malthus. But he leaned to the side just enough to dodge.

The Old fire bender's eyes went wide for a moment before he went limp "You lose" Malthus said as he looked at him. His sword impaled into the Fire General's gut.

But before the General could gloat a massive wave of fire came at him. In which he drew out his sword and flipped backwards. When he turned he saw Zuko before him. The fire lord himself ready for battle.

Malthus stood back as Zuko walked over to the dying Jeong Jeong. The old fire bender taking a hold of his shoulder as he looked at his fire lord

"Please. Run" he said as he closed his eyes. His time finally having come as he was laid down by the fire lord

"He was a good man. And now you pay" he said as he drew his swords from his back and looked at Malthus. Who smiled causally and took his stance again

For a moment there was silence as nothing moved. But then in a flash the two where attacking. Blades clashing, and shadow and fire flying about as the General of the Invaders, and the Fire lord Clashed.

Zuko kicked a whip of fire at Malthus. Who created a wall of shadow to block it before he dashed forward. His sword locking with Zuko's duel blades. During the lock up Zuko tossed one sword up and came at Malthus with a flaming fist, which he ducked under, and retaliated with a shadow encased punch, which was also ducked. Zuko then caught his sword and swung it at Malthus. Who flipped out of the way and smiled

The two squared off again as they began to clash again. There blades meeting as they tried to best the other. Zuko seemed to be a better swords man, but in bending Malthus was controlling this fight. He was older, more experienced, and far more aggressive. This was throwing off Zuko, as he was normally the aggressor, But this time he was being held at bay. And with in a few seconds Malthus took advantage of this and knocked Zuko's blades from his hands. And then with a swift round house. Sent a wave of shadow into Zuko. Sending him flying back. Slamming into a wall.

Before the fire lord could regain his composer. Malthus was upon him. His hand grabbing the fire lords collar. Shadow began to surround Zuko. Who began to panic as he soon wasnt able to move

"You lose fire lord. And now. The fire nation is mine" Malthus said with a laugh as the last bit of light vanished as the shadow made cocoon closed over Zuko's scarred eye

Malthus smiled as he looked at another Shadow Bender. Also of a high rank judging from his armor "Lucius. Take the fire lord to prison. I need to make an announcement" he smiled as he walked off

The other Shadow bender. Lucius. Nodded as he grabbed the shadow cocooned Zuko and walked off with him. The Shadow Benders had won. With in two days of arrival they had beaten the fire nation. A land which kept the earth kingdom at bay for nearly one hundred years.

Malthus and his men quickly took the palace. Malthus smiled as he walked into the main room and looked at the throne. He smiled as he took a seat there. The fire soon becoming shadow "Oh now this is good. Men...I feel this invasion is in our favor"

Meanwhile on a boat which was escaping the fire nation. Mai watched as he home was taken. She looked away and sighed "Zuko. You idiot...why...because of honor" she said as she walked off. Her hand on her belly as she felt the life inside of her. And hoped that it would see its father. And that it would see her nation of origin.


End file.
